onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Ep 522 - Review
Why the hell am I still writing these? The episode starts off with an important plot point, namely Hancocks breasts. And talking about meat, Luffy just declared that he's will be the Pirate King. Big News! Totally didn't see it coming. And neither did the Marines as they stand there in awe watching our hero. Rayleigh gives Luffy a fatherly smile (aww) and watches him run off. With tears in his eyes he remembers their training while some heart-warming BGM is playing. Such a touching scene and- We interrupt this touching scene for something hilarious! I laughed so hard when Ray-san whacks Luffy with that stick! The flashback ends with Rayleigh covering a sleeping Luffy with a blanket. Now once again, everyone: AWWWWWW! Meanwhile the Marines have snapped out of it and attempt to pursuit Luffy, Zoro and Sanji but they are stopped by Rayleigh. Sure, I'd drop everything I'm doing as well just to gawk at that guy. Grandfather, what a sexy biceps you have! Some of the Marines have rounded Luffy and the others but it appears they changed their mind about fighting all of the sudden. Someone get an emo corner over here! Perona's epic re-introduction! Damn, she's even cuter than she used to be. Too bad Zoro has no eye for cute girls. He disapproves of Perona's presence. But she reminds him that he wouldn't have made it to Sabaody without her and we can tell by the expression on his face that she's probably right. Oh, we can only guess the off-screen hilarity of that. And while Perona still lectures Zoro, someone's sniffing on her, causing her to freak out. Perv alert! I feel ya, pink locks... They really should strengthen the leash laws for public places. Anyway, the Marine Ships are on their way to ruin everyone's day but fortunately Chopper appears to pick Luffy and the others up (but not before Sanji gets a serious beating for molesting Perona; check out how deep his face is stuck in the ground!) Meanwhile a telltale laugh is echoing over Grove 42. Brook makes a badass arrival at the Sunny. And guess what? The first thing he does is asking Nami for her panties. Ah, isn't it awesome how some things never change? I do wonder why he never asks Robin, though. Guess a bump on the head is not quite as bad as a broken spine. The rest of the crew arrives and we get a teary reunion. Or bloody reunion in Sanji's case as he starts nosebleeding over Nami and Robin. (He made a jet propulsion out of his nosebleeding, MacGyver would be so proud of him.) I wonder whether this already qualifies as gore. The sound effect of Zoro walking over the coated ground doesn't make it any better. Seriously, it sounds like he's walking over the puddle of Sanji's blood. And while Sanji is busy bleeding to death Luffy practically climaxes over seeing the "new" Franky. Well, granted, that hair thing is pretty funny. This disturbingly wet reunion is interrupted by Marine Ships attacking the Sunny. But, having taken out a Pacifista the other episode, our hero's cannot be expected to fight. Nah, instead let's Hancock handle it. And she does a pretty good job there. So pretty that she causes Sanji to turn to stone upon seeing her and Brook getting a heart attack when she winks in their direction. Though, as a skeleton, Book doesn't even have a heart! Yohohohoho! While the Straw Hat crew prepares to depart we see their respective helpers in the past two years dealing with the Marines, saying their silent goodbyes. I laughed and squealed at Perona's. Boy-toy! DAMN YOU, YOU ANIMATORS AND YOUR SHIP TEASE!!! Last but not least, since this is the Departure to the New World arc, the opening theme, We Go!, starts playing and the Thousand Sunny sinks into the deep seas of new adventures! Oh, the epicness... See you next week. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts